Laser diodes are inherently low impedance devices. Driving these types of loads at high electrical efficiencies places severe electrical resistance restrictions on the driver electronics. Two major contributors to the electrical resistance budget are the interconnecting cables to the laser diode loads and switching electronics losses. If the frontal area of the drivers is reduced, it creates significant thermal management issues.
Despite the progress made in laser diode drivers, there is a need in the art for a mechanism that will enable reduction in the electrical resistance while at the same time providing adequate thermal dissipation to ensure reliability and longevity of the entire laser diode driver circuit and system.